The Heart And Spirit Of The Wolf
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When a snowstorm hits Staybrook and his sister and cousins are sick, Sage braves the storm with Ultimate Wildmutt by his side on a mission to get the medicine to the kids. Done as a request for Steelcode. :)


**Steelcode, who owns Sage, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Forrest and Summer belong to VinnieStokerLover. Shocks and Vamps belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Courtney, Megan, Sparkle, Chelsea, and Matthew.**

* * *

**The Heart And Spirit Of The Wolf**

Feedback worriedly ran a cool rag over his daughter's forehead as Shocks held her. "She's burning up," the older Conductoid said.

Sparkle coughed and whimpered as her throat hurt. "Shh, it's okay, sweetie," she heard her father coo to her as the blanket was tucked more securely around her.

Rachel was nearby, checking on her three children, who were just as sick as Sparkle. "Forrest, how do you feel?" She asked.

"My throat really hurts," he admitted.

"Mine too," Summer whimpered.

Courtney groaned. "I ache all over," she said.

Rook came in and he looked worried. "Frankenstrike has the results," he said.

"What is it?" Sasha asked as she and Whampire were tending to Megan, who looked miserable. Vamps was nearby with Chelsea and Matthew, making sure the blankets were tucked securely around them as they shivered with a case of the chills.

The scientist alien came in. "It's an alien cold," he said, his tone becoming saddened. "And I don't have any medicine in my lab that could help them."

"And the snow storm outside has us all trapped here," Shocks said.

It was true. A snow storm had hit Staybrook, which was unusual for the middle of August. And it was a big one, closing down the roads and the town. Thankfully, everyone still had power and necessities to get by in the storm.

Rachel looked worried. "What sort of medicine do the kids need?" She asked.

"A strong one and there's some at HQ," Frankenstrike said. "But...it'll be a dangerous journey to go get it."

Sage, who was standing nearby and thankfully hadn't gotten sick, looked out the window to see the blowing snow and he looked back at his cousins and sister, the wolf inside him stirring as he glanced outside again before nodding and turning to his family. "I'll go to HQ and get the medicine," he said.

"Sage, no," Sasha said in worry. "The storm. You'd get lost."

He knew she was just worried about him. "I'll be okay, Mom. I'll go in my wolf form. I'll be able to get to HQ and back," he said.

Whampire looked at his son. "Are you absolutely sure, Sage?" He asked.

The boy nodded and Rachel spoke up. "Sage, I'd feel better if someone went with you," she said. "Like Ultimate Wildmutt, Blitzwolfer, or Wildmutt."

The red Vulpimancer came forward. "I'll go with him," he said.

Wildmutt whimpered a little and felt his brother nudge him. "Don't worry, we'll be careful," the older brother said.

Sasha looked at her son and hugged him, trusting him, but also worried. "Call us the moment you get to HQ," she said. "And when you're on your way home."

"I will, Mom," he promised as he took a deep breath and shifted into his wolf form, going to the door with his uncle as Rachel opened the door to let them out.

"Be careful, you two," she said. "Come back safe."

"We will," Ultimate Wildmutt said before he and Sage charged out into the storm, heading for Bellwood, which was normally an hour away from Staybrook, but with the storm, it would be a lot longer to get there.

* * *

Sage felt the snow hit him, but he pressed on, thinking about his family. "I can't give up on them," he said to himself. "I have to get that medicine."

He and his uncle ran into a headwind and put their heads down, pressing onward. "You doing okay, Sage?" Ultimate Wildmutt asked.

The boy-turned-wolf nodded. "I'm good," he said as they stopped just before colliding with a sign that was mostly hidden by a snow drift. The red Vulpimancer used one paw to brush away the snow and both grinned at reading the sign saying 'Welcome To Bellwood'.

"We made it," he said. "Now, I think Max's shop is just down a few blocks."

It looked like the snowplows had been busy in Bellwood, because the streets were mostly clear, though more snow was falling to the ground and sticking there. It did make for easier walking and it wasn't long before the two reached Max's shop and Ultimate Wildmutt used his Plumber's badge to enter. The door opened and they got in quickly, shaking the snow off themselves. Max appeared and smiled at them.

"Rook called and said you guys were on your way," he said, leading them to the elevator that would take them to HQ. "How about you two dry off and warm up before heading back out there?"

Sage transformed back into his human form. "As great as that offer is, Max, my sibling and cousins really need that medicine badly," he said. "We have to get back to them as soon as possible."

"He's right," Ultimate Wildmutt said. "But we could use a dry off. Are the stand-in drying machines working?"

"Sure are," Max said, guiding them to the drying machines. Both stepped inside a tall booth and heating lamps turned on, along with hot air blowing on them.

"Oh, yeah, this works," Sage said, feeling the water evaporate off of him.

"It's good for a quick dry," his uncle said.

After a few minutes, they stepped out, completely dry and following Max to the HQ medbay, where Blukic and Driba were working on the medicine for the kids. "Alright, here you go," Blukic said, putting the medicine in a bottle with a medicine dropper for a top and giving it to Sage.

"Three drops every five hours," Driba said. "If the cold persists, contact us at once."

Sage nodded. "Thanks, guys," he said.

Ultimate Wildmutt gagged a little at the smell of the medicine. "What is in that stuff?" He asked.

"Some alien herbs," Max said before nodding. "Yeah, some of those herbs do have a strong smell, but work wonders."

Sage called his mother to let her know they made it and were on their way before signing off and thanking the Galvans again before he and his uncle headed out, the boy transforming into a wolf as the older man placed a pouch with the medicine in it around the boy's neck. "Be careful," he said.

"We will," Ultimate Wildmutt said as they headed back out, the tailwind from the storm helping them out a bit as they ran for home.

* * *

_Back at the Mansion..._

Vamps was watching out the window while the others tended to the sick children, who looked even worse now. Frankenstrike looked grim. "They need that medicine," he said.

"Sage and Ultimate Wildmutt are on their way," Rook said reassuringly. "They will make it."

Rachel sighed in worry. "I'd feel better if I knew where they were," she admitted.

Vamps suddenly sensed familiar energy and narrowed his eyes, recognizing the energy. "They're here!" He exclaimed in relief.

Moments later, both Sage and Ultimate Wildmutt were inside, resting by the fire with towels and blankets wrapped around them while Frankenstrike gave the kids the medicine, which began to work right away. He smiled. "They'll be okay," he said as the kids started to look a little better now.

Sasha and Whampire hugged their son. "Thank you, Sage," the brown-haired woman said.

The boy smiled. "No problem, Mom. I'd do anything for family. They're a part of the heart and spirit of the wolf inside me," he said.

Rachel smiled. "Well said," she said.

Sage smiled again, and though hoping a situation like this wouldn't rise again, he vowed that he would go to whatever lengths necessary to help his family whenever they needed it.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
